


捕梦网

by Bittersugar



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “你是我最好的特工，Solo，整个CIA里最优秀的特工。”他翻起放在手边的文件夹，Solo轻易就能看见自己刚入狱时的照片。当时他刚拍完照，Sanders就来监狱要人了。他的长官拉长了调子：“你还记得你的刑期是多少年吗？还是说你愿意跑到殖民地上去跟仿生人一起干活。你知道，被赏金猎人误杀的人类也是有的。我知道你私底下的那点儿小动作，但你不能忘记了你的本职工作。”对此Solo只是笑而不答，但这讨好的表现确实让他的长官消了消气。“有五个枢纽6型仿生人从殖民地逃走了，这是它们的资料。你要尽快抓到它们。你是最好的，证明你自己的时候到了。”
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	捕梦网

《老友巴斯特和他的好朋友们》照例在电视上放着，只是无人观看。

Napoleon Solo对那档子电视节目向来是不太感兴趣，之所以开着也不过是让这房间不要太过安静。他是有一台唱片机的，可是现在已经几乎买不到黑胶唱片了。第三次世界大战和没完没了的放射尘几乎毁了一切，但Solo并不想移民去新美国——听起来像是能让它变成不只是在火星上的一块殖民地似的。

他从小在这里长大，看见过绿色的森林、听过猫头鹰的叫声，理应死在这里——当然，这话他无论如何也不会对别人说的。

这会儿，Napoleon已经哼着小调儿端着自己的早饭坐到餐桌前了。他穿着深红色的丝绸睡袍，额前胡乱地垂下几缕头发。跟节目中的人比，也许Napoleon才是该坐在那儿的。他天生长着一张棱角分明的脸庞，微笑的弧度给人一种相当优雅却不失俏皮的感觉。

第一眼见到他，你会认为这是个艺术家、美食家、评论家，而不是个赏金猎人。

这活儿他别无选择，如果不干就要被送去坐牢。或者更惨一点儿，被送到那些尚未开化的殖民地去和仿生人一起干活。

他原本是美国的士兵，负责在第三次世界大战后寻找那些弥足珍贵的艺术品。这活儿待遇非常好，即能捞到的油水儿大得很。Solo算是这些人中比较聪明的，他自学了一些语言、研究了很多保险柜，离开军队后理所应当地做起了盗窃和走私的行当。

哪怕北约和华约联合起来，也是设了不少绊子才抓住了这个两头赚钱的窃贼。那时候Sanders在CIA里说话还没有现在这么好使，也多亏是绑劳了Solo才爬到今天这步。

赏金猎人的工作不比盗窃来得容易，他们要猎捕的多半都是不堪忍受繁重的劳务而从殖民地逃走的仿生人。托Teller公司一直在改进他们的仿生人的福，如今这些家伙变得越来越难以和人类分辨开了。Solo自己已经试过了沃伊特移情测试，若不是每一位赏金猎人都得对这个了如指掌，他是真难以想象那么几个匪夷所思的问题就能辨别出人类与仿生人。

用完早餐的时间刚刚好，Solo穿上自己的三件套西装，接着没什么好脸色地穿上骑士型铅护裆。这是最新推出的埃贾克斯型号，据说能有效地防止男性变成特障人。

这也是战争带来的危害，每天他出门回来都会有一裤裆的放射尘等着清理。你若是一丁点儿防护措施都不采取，是很容易丧失性功能的。成为特障人跟成为鸡头比哪个都很不好，身体上的残障和智商上的残障一样让你难以生存下去，只能费尽心力地做些低级的工作。

他在电梯里穿好自己灰色的大衣，那看上去土气却能防止弄脏里面精致的三件套西装。他的飞车就停在楼顶的停车场。但他不得不硬着头皮穿过邻居们的窝棚。

Solo自己也有一个，但里面空荡荡的。

绵羊、佩尔什马、番鸭、红狗......楼顶的一方天地似乎成了净土乐园，赶去上班的主人们一面给自己的宠物喂食，一面和邻居交谈着动物们的情况。偶尔有几个人跟他打招呼，Solo也只是快速而礼貌地回应。

第一批永远离开他们的动物是猫头鹰。没人知道发生了什么，但这种原来随处可见的鸟儿就这么一只一只倒在地上死去。鸟类很快就灭绝了，其他动物陆陆续续。

人们从不谈论这事，他们经常翻看《西尼目录》去查找自己心仪的动物的价格，最终却只能摇摇头回来喂他们的电子宠物。所有人都默契地不去询问他人的宠物是真是假，毕竟没人想被发现自己像个傻子一样一直把吃电池的东西当做活物来喂养。

所以Napoleon不养宠物，但他随身携带《西尼目录》。

那上面有所有还存活的动物的价格，如果可以，大概得很久以后，Napoleon也能靠他在刀尖上舔血得到的收入来买一只真正的动物。

飞车穿过一片昏暗的天空，从这里看下去整个世界都雾蒙蒙的。而穿透迷雾、亮成一片的光点，便是地面上各色的商店与摊位。时间尚早，整个世界看上去几乎没了白天和黑夜之分。

没人知道一切究竟是怎么变成这样的，但他们毕竟得活下去。

半路上便下起了小雨，这一点早上的《老友巴斯特》倒是没有提到。Solo在CIA楼顶的停车场停好车子后不得不立起衣领、缩着脖子快速跑进大楼内，他没带伞，混合着放射尘的脏雨水可没人喜欢。

在走进上司办公室前Napoleon习惯性地朝秘书小姐眨了下眼睛，但对方并没有多少心情同他调情。Solo心里对这次事态的严重性有了大致的了解。

Sanders正坐在办公桌后面盯着文件，对于Solo的出现并无任何表示。赏金猎人盯着身前的椅子，拿不准注意该不该坐下。但看Sanders的架势，显然是要给自己一个下马威的。Solo不由得开始回想自己上一次来报道后是否又做过什么能被抓到把柄的买卖——没错，即使身后有CIA这条恶狗，他也没有放弃老本行。

“Solo先生，”Sanders把眼镜别在胸前，抬头审视他：“你上个月赚了多少赏金？”

被问到的人皱起眉头，不确定Sanders是不是又设下了另一个绊子在这问题背后。上个月他自己的小生意做得不错，几乎没怎么接下猎杀仿生人的活儿。

万幸的是，Sanders身后除了有那个一直拿笔点着本子的记录员，还有CIA里唯一不那么混蛋的特工。Jones在老板身后伸出两根手指，Napoleon心领神会。

“我猜两个，所以是两千块，长官。”

“两个，”Sanders重复道：“两个。”

Solo放慢了语调，换上一副无辜又迷茫的表情：“有什么问题吗，长官？”

“你是我最好的特工，Solo，整个CIA里最优秀的特工。”他翻起放在手边的文件夹，Solo轻易就能看见自己刚入狱时的照片。当时他刚拍完照，Sanders就来监狱要人了。他的长官拉长了调子：“你还记得你的刑期是多少年吗？还是说你愿意跑到殖民地上去跟仿生人一起干活。你知道，被赏金猎人误杀的人类也是有的。我知道你私底下的那点儿小动作，但你不能忘记了你的本职工作。”

对此Solo只是笑而不答，但这讨好的表现确实让他的长官消了消气。

“有五个枢纽6型仿生人从殖民地逃走了，这是它们的资料。你要尽快抓到它们。你是最好的，证明你自己的时候到了。”

“五个枢纽6型仿生人？”Solo吃惊地挑起眉毛，把那句“就我自己”吞回肚子里。

“沃伊特·坎普夫量表依然有效，但以防万一我们必须得先找个枢纽6型测试一下。你先去Teller公司，他们那里有最新型的仿生人。”

赏金猎人拿过资料准备离开，但Sanders又开了口：“你多久没用过共鸣箱了，Solo？”

“呃......没多久，大概.......”

Sanders打断他的话：“你应该多用用，Solo，你该多体会一下默瑟的痛苦，而不是躲在你自己的公寓里享乐。”

对Teller公司来说，沃伊特·坎普夫量表也许是眼中钉肉中刺一样的存在。Udo Teller博士一直致力于研制出与人类无差别的仿生人，事实上他们确实离这个目标越来越近。枢纽型仿生人在不断改进，Solo虽然未接触过枢纽6型，却领教过枢纽5型的厉害。沃伊特移情测试所包含的人类情感，无论如何仿生人也不可能百分百体会到。

当然了，在枢纽6型仿生人测试完成之前，Napoleon并不敢轻易下定论。

这不算是什么适合拿出去和别人谈论的事，但他往来于殖民地与地球贩卖古董和艺术品时，确实见过不少仿生人。

单凭肉眼他看不出任何它们与人类的区别，他甚至还跟其中几个仿生人女人睡过觉。若说硬要有什么不同，就是它们比人类更没底线一些。只有四年的寿命，创造它们的人大概没想过在它们的心灵和性格上下功夫，但阴差阳错的是仿生人们因此变得更加鲜活了。

Solo分辨不出，这究竟是Teller博士故意而为之的，还是无心插柳的结果。

从空中看过去，Teller公司的大楼像是座隐藏在黑暗之中的金字塔。外部电梯好似一条流着金光的蛇，在大楼的正面和背面窜动着，仿佛想咬住自己的尾巴构成没有尽头的莫比乌斯环。

由于事出紧急，在罗马的CIA分部直接派了直升机送他过去。刚经历了飞机上的长途跋涉，如果可以Solo真的很想躺在酒店的大床上歇息一下。

但等分部的人完成任务送他去Teller公司，剩下的时间和任务就都是他自己的了。

在飞机上他已经看过了Sanders给的资料，三男两女。其中Victoria Vinciguerra和Alex Vinciguerra显然是一对夫妇，Rudolph Von Trulsch——Solo决定叫他Rudi——是他们的朋友，至于这位“伯爵夫人”Contessa则是与Victoria私交甚密。若是要选择，Solo会先从Lippi下手，这位仿生人看起来就像个弱不禁风的意大利公子哥。

不知是出于何种原因，这五名仿生人都逃窜到了罗马。但Solo相信这绝不是什么巧合，只希望Teller公司能保护好自己。

让他感到奇怪的是，华约方面一直没什么动静。苏联毛子们不可能放弃这次机会，他们也需要确定沃伊特·坎普夫量表能不能准确无误地测出枢纽6型仿生人。他们不会相信美国人说的任何一句话，这事Solo心里清楚得很。

直升机未等停下，Napoleon就注意到了站在停机坪附近的女人。待他走下，Solo意识到比起女人她更像是一个女孩。一身橙白相间的套裙让她看上去甜美可爱，又颇为时尚。此刻，她正一边拨开脸上被风吹乱的深棕色头发，一边对Solo伸出手。

“Gaby Teller，我爸爸不在的时候公司的事都由我来接手。CIA已经知会过我们你此行的目的，我们会提供一切你需要的帮助。”

赏金猎人点点头，露出自认为是最迷人的笑容：“Napoleon Solo，您真是让人赏心悦目。”

如果身后没有分部的同事，Solo是相当愿意给Gaby来个吻手礼的。但女孩对他的笑容毫不买账，这反而有几分挑起了Solo的好胜心。他跟着女孩走进大楼，首先穿过的是生态饲养区。这几乎重现了地球还没有被战争和辐射破坏的样子，不同的动物躲在树或石头后面，怯生生地看着他。

Teller公司非常富有，Napoleon可以百分百地相信这些动物和植物都是真的——直到他看见那只站在树枝上的猫头鹰。

“那是假的。它们是第一批灭绝的，花再多的钱都买不到。”

还没等他发问，Gaby就一盆冷水泼了过来。Solo有几分尴尬地叹气，女孩回头给了他一个白眼。她可一点儿也没有富家大小姐或者企业女强人的模样。

“你自己做过移情测试吗？那玩意儿真的管用吗？”

“入职的时候做过，”但Solo没告诉她Sanders那老混蛋把做那个测试权当折腾似的让他做了好些回：“我今天来就是想确定那东西在枢纽6型身上到底管不管用的。”

Gaby口气不善：“它最好管用。我听说那是人类和仿生人之间最后一道防线了。”

闻言Solo有些吃惊：“我以为出自公司的利益，你会恨透了移情测试。那个东西，可谓是你父亲科研中最大的障碍。”

“这不公平，无论是对人类，还是对仿生人。”

Napoleon刚想问她这话是什么意思，就发现他们已经穿过了也许是用来观光的长廊，来到了宽敞巨大的办公室里。此刻正是午后，说不清是阳光还是人造光的金色光线从连成一排的窗户里照进来。Solo这才发现窗口处站了一个男人，他唯一能看出的就是他很高。

“Illya，过来见见我们的美国朋友。”Gaby呼喊着那个男人，Solo皱起眉头，这名字和女孩介绍他的方式已经充分地说明了窗边的是个苏联人。

该死，还在想华约怎么能沉寂至今，原来他们早就下手了。

逆光之下朝他们走过来的Illya仿佛是一个巨大可怖的黑影，压迫感让Napoleon不动声色地退后一步。这家伙真的是人类吗？这个猜想不可抑制地冒出，但下一秒Solo就被自己逗笑了。也正是如此，Napoleon Solo恢复了他一贯的笑容。

Gaby拿起放在办公桌上的遥控器，一抬手窗帘便无声地落下，取而代之的是接连亮起的灯。Illya的面容得以变得越来越清晰，他金色的头发梳得一丝不苟，纤长浓密的睫毛下，眼睛大概是因为对资本主义的愤怒而蓝得惊人。墨绿色的西服将这个大个子包裹得挺拔出彩，只是淡绿色衬衫上的领结看上去有些不太搭配。若不是那双燃烧着怒火的双眼和右眼处的伤疤，Solo简直要以为Illya是个完美的仿生人了。

“Solo先生，这是Illya，Illya Kuryakin，是KGB派来保护我们的特工。Illya，这位是Napoleon Solo，CIA的朋友想到我们这里来寻求些帮助。”

女孩在他们中间充当着介绍人，Napoleon注意到Gaby对他们俩的称呼，显然Kuryakin先生已经在这呆了一段时日了。除此之外，Solo还注意到，这位KGB之所以伸出手来，是因为Gaby轻轻推了下他的胳膊肘。

Solo为两人之间的小动作挑起一边眉毛，如果不是富家千金爱上亡命特工，那可就不太妙了。他伸手握住苏联男人宽厚温热的手掌，不知是有意还是无意：“你好，Kuryakin先生，另外你的领结跟你的西装不太搭。”

Illya Kuryakin的瞳孔瑟缩了一下，这让他看上去更危险了。但好在，他只是用带着浓厚口音的英语回击：“你的外套和你的西装也不太搭配。”

还穿着脏兮兮灰色外套的人并没有生气，相反，他从善如流地脱下衣服交给身后一直待命的秘书。现在，一身高定西装的Napoleon Solo站在众人面前，英俊潇洒、风度翩翩。

“没想到华约竟然先一步派人过来，你们什么时候知道枢纽6型仿生人逃跑的事的？”

苏联男人先是用鼻子小小地哼了一下，像是在嘲讽美国人效率低下消息不通。这动作在这位身高出众的特工身上，竟然让Solo觉得他有几分孩子气一般的可爱。没了刚才的针锋相对，他的口音也就没那么明显而可怕了：“不算太早。但KGB是派我来负责Teller博士及其女儿的安全的，枢纽6型研发成功后一些反仿生人的不法分子早就蠢蠢欲动了，我一个半月前就来了。”

CIA特工点点头，心想一个半月足够他们擦起爱情的火花了。他转向Gaby，礼貌地询问道：“那我是否可以给这里的枢纽6型机器人做移情测试了呢？”

“先等一下，”Gaby的请求让Solo顿了一下，一瞬间很多猜想滑过他的脑海。女孩接着说道：“为了证明这个什么测试确实有效，我认为应该先给人类测一下。”她咬咬嘴唇，拍了拍苏联人的手臂：“Illya，你去测一下。”

KGB和CIA特工都疑惑地皱起眉头，Illya解释道：“这测试我刚进KGB就做过了。”

但是Gaby不为所动，只是略显强势地抬头看着Illya。Illya也微微低头看着她，他的姿态温顺而又无害，蓝眼睛在灯光下微微有些发绿。看上去就像是被驯服了。

Solo咳嗽了一下，打断这两人之间的气场，他知道Illya肯定会同意的。

当白光射进Kuryakin左眼时，特工表现得异常镇定。他主动拿起带导线的贴盘贴在自己左脸处，Solo猜想也许在KGB这样的测试兴许每次任务回来都得来上一次。

笔形光束手电能记录眼肌的收缩，而吸盘测量的则是脸部毛细血管的扩张。当人类对道德震撼的刺激产生反应时，脸红这样的反应是无法主观控制的。而此时笔形光束手电筒便能检测到仿生人不存在的细微但却可见的运动。沃伊特·坎普夫量表上的问题看上去无意义而又刁钻，有些甚至是冒犯隐私的，但正是这些问题有力地分辨出人类和仿生人。

想到Kuryakin大概对这流程异常熟悉，他也便不再费心介绍什么。

“你在读一本战前小说，书中的人物去参观旧金山的渔人码头。他们走进一家海鲜餐馆，其中一人点了龙虾，厨师当着他们的面把龙虾扔进一桶开水中。”

“只有你们美国人才会那么干！”

两个指针立即超出绿区进入红区，最后缓缓退回。Solo接受了Illya控告一般的答案，毕竟题设里确实提到了旧金山。

Solo翻了几页，找到一道大概会激怒这个苏联毛熊的题：“你在看同事的一本杂志，图片上两个浑身赤裸的男人在一张温暖的熊皮做爱，你同事发现后要你不要把这件事说出去，你会怎么办？”

Illya对他瞪圆了眼睛，指针猛地甩到红色区域。他恶狠狠地说：“我会向上级举报他！还有，我们KGB的特工才不会有那种杂志！”

Napoleon点点头，嘴上的笑容却没有传到眼睛里。这题并没有表面上那么简单，问题的关键并不在于这书属于自己的同事或是书上的内容有涉及到同性恋，而是在熊皮上。Illya的反应虽然强烈，却没有人类那显著的关键之分。Solo将量表翻回第一页，不知为何，他并不希望测出这个高大却又精致的苏联人是个仿生人。

Gaby从最初站在他们身边的姿势换成了坐在沙发上，到后来她干脆让秘书出去自己躺在了上面。她不知常规的测试要持续多久，但看起来这个CIA特工是打算把整个量表上的问题都问一遍。

她想，这个赏金猎人也许是在故意找Illya的茬，才会不肯放弃地偏要测出仿生人。

然而事实却并非如此，尽管Illya的回答并没有立马暴露出什么，但他所有的指数都与正常人类的有所差别。他基本已经能确认出Illya是个仿生人了，只是看样子，不要说他自己，就连在沙发上时刻关注他们的Gaby Teller也不知实情。

不，也许Gaby是有所察觉的，不然她也不会坚持要Kuryakin来测。

Solo翻到量表的最后一页，他意识到其实Gaby和Illya都在等待他口中的答案。没错，长达几小时的测试也让这位苏联人对自己产生了怀疑，Solo能看出来。

“最后一个问题了......”美国人扫了一眼题设，他还是第一次给人测到最后一页，他想Illya也是如此。最后一个问题十分地违背人道主义精神，几乎打破了所有道德底线。一时之间要不要测下去Solo也拿捏不准。

但女孩立即从沙发上起身跑到他们身边，而Illya抱起手臂换了另一个颇有挑衅意味的坐姿，看样子似乎是在说“放马过来”。

测试只能进行下去。

“你的父亲因为钱财问题抛弃了你和你母亲，”指针摆到另一边，Solo疑惑了一下，这是他第一次明确地提到家人。但他继续念题：“你父亲的朋友上门来，他们强暴了你母亲，”指针再一次危险地偏转，赏金猎人注意到苏联人骤变的脸色和他颤抖得几乎是在抽搐的手指。“你母亲怀了孕，他们拿出了子宫里的婴儿，打算剥下他的皮。”

两个指针疯狂地转动起来，然而是在超过人类反应时间的短暂停顿之后。

椅子咣当地砸在地砖上，Kuryakin脸上的吸盘随着他突然站起的动作被扯下。Gaby叫着他的名字死死抱住那颤抖不已的手臂，而Kuryakin攥紧的拳头上青筋暴起。

“冷静下来，Illya！Illya！！”

他看上去像是要冲过来活活揍死Napoleon，而赏金猎人退后一步，把手搭在后腰的枪上。虽然他表面上一派镇定，不过Illya如此剧烈的反应简直让他怀疑自己的测试结果。

“你是个仿生人，Kuryakin。”

“他不是！！！”Gaby几乎是在咆哮：“你知道什么？！他的父亲确实因为贪污问题被抓紧了华约的监狱，你猜猜活在一个有污点的政治家庭，他妈妈要把他送进KGB有多难？！你什么都不知道！你只是知道要用那该死的量表测出他他妈是个仿生人！”

Napoleon一阵哑然，随即想到这大概是Teller公司植入的假记忆。但在他出声解释前，Illya Kuryakin便甩开Gaby Teller的手，迈开步子消失了。

他转向Gaby，女孩正摊坐在Illya刚才坐过的椅子上。Solo最见不得女孩子这样，他打开沙发旁的酒柜，拿出一瓶伏特加倒在杯子里。伏特加，他不由得猜想这会不会是为了迎合苏联特工的口味。

“我很抱歉，”他把酒递给女孩：“但他确实是仿生人。我想你也有所怀疑对吧？”

Gaby一口喝光了杯子中的酒：“枢纽6型刚投入实用不久，有一天爸爸带他回家，说是KGB派来保护我们的特工。他看上去就不像个人类，那么完美耀眼，但他比人类还要鲜活生动。他也会脸红、害羞，更多的是冲动、生气。他还喜欢伏特加。”

Solo不置可否，Illya表面看上去可怕暴躁，却有些地方意外地孩子气。他会在测试中反击美国人和他的政府，还会有些鼓起双颊的小动作。

“父母的事情是？”Solo给他自己和Gaby又倒了一杯酒。

“我猜是假记忆，我爸爸做事力求完美。”Gaby摇晃着杯子：“他可能真的给Illya植入了一个KGB特工的记忆，也许还带着他做了一些以假乱真的训练。你没见过他打架的样子，他失控起来能活生生把你撕碎。”Gaby又笑了起来：“他能把汽车的后盖掀下来，还有一次他直接举起了一台摩托——”

女孩儿的声音戛然而止，但Solo明白了她的意思：Illya是个仿生人，这都算不了什么。

“我真的很抱歉，Gaby。”他犹豫了一下，还是叫了女孩的名字。

但Gaby只是摇摇头：“这跟你没关系，他是不是仿生人我都喜欢他。你已经拿到了你想要的测验成果，沃伊特·坎普夫量表依然有效，我想我爸爸会苦恼一阵子。”

送客的意味再明显不过，Solo心情沉重地向门口的秘书走去。但在彻底离开前，那个在他脑子里盘绕了多时的问题滑落出口：“你们......Illya对你的感情也是一样的吗？我知道有一些仿生人夫妇，但人类和仿生人......”

“谁知道呢......”

Gaby只给出了意义不明的答案，因此Solo也就没再等待。他接过秘书递给他的灰色大衣，来时路上穿过的令人神往的生态饲养园看上去就和那只假猫头鹰一样可笑又荒唐。

“ _也许我们是仿生人，而Illya才是人类。_ ”

这是女孩用德语说的，Solo这辈子还是第一次后悔多掌握了一门语言。

冷硬的风刮上脸颊，天空看上去苍凉而又空洞。大片的灰暗笼罩了这个荒凉的旷野，如果真的有天启，恐怕就是眼前这幅模样了。这让他想到那些无人居住区，那里本是同他的公寓一样的大楼，却被无数垃圾和废墟淹没。也许这里，这个杳无人烟的荒野，才是世界本应有的面貌。

然而这里并非是杳无人烟。

就在唯一一个有意义的地方——倾斜向上、碎石嶙峋的陡峭土坡，看上去就是在邀请人向上攀登——确实有一位头发花白的老者。

他也确实在向上攀登。只是每一步都走得如此艰辛，光是从他的背影就能体会到他的痛苦。下一步他的脚滑了一下，擦破了石头流出鲜血，可他并没有停下。老人看上去瘦弱但坚韧，身着破烂的衣服却反为这一切增加了一种直击心灵的震撼感。

这便是威尔伯·默瑟。

没人知道他究竟是谁、从哪里来，甚至没人知道他究竟是不是人类。他的出现仿佛一种信仰，正如此刻Napoleon Solo也跟着他向上攀登。

昂贵的皮鞋并不能阻隔石头带来的尖锐感，但这追随默瑟而造成的疼痛要比其他的令人快活得多。马甲限制了他一部分的行动力，Solo不得已拽住了身边的一簇野草。那东西从里到外都透出一股死气沉沉的灰绿色，但好在草根还结实地扎进土地。

就在他直起身的当口，不知从哪飞来的石头擦过他的前臂，鲜血染红了衬衫。

不过同老人一样，Solo并不理会这小伤口。脚下的土坡逐渐变缓，他要登顶了。可默瑟的身影始终不可见，也许他已经下坡去寻找下一座需要攀爬的山了。

这是Solo到达过的最远距离，他看着苍茫一片的灰色天空，看着脚下和来时几乎别一无二的景致，轻轻地叹了口气。

他闭上眼睛，放缓呼吸，周围的世界如同退潮一般慢慢消失。取而代之的，酒店里的音乐和橙色的柔光变得越来越清晰。他松开共鸣箱的手柄，感受脚下地毯的柔软。大臂上的伤口并没有停止流血，Solo一脸惋惜地脱掉这价格不菲的衬衫。

他利落地给伤口消毒包扎，换上酒店提供的拖鞋和浴袍。Sanders有一点说的不对，他Napoleon Solo不只是在自己的公寓才能享乐。

消灭Lippi这个仿生人的计划他已经定好了，那个花花公子会出席在本地的一个酒会。Solo对于这些仿生人如何快速地与上流社会打成一片这事并不在意，它们外表出众，学识丰富，还能就殖民地的事和宇宙间壮丽的景色侃侃而谈，正对地球上这些有钱人的心。

Solo想象着那画面，却不知为何本应属于Lippi的位置换成了Illya Kuryakin。

身高出众的男人会是一身高档的法国时尚西装，金发一丝不苟地分梳两边。当然也有可能是向后梳去，露出饱满的额头。他的眼睛不再那么咄咄逼人，化作一潭温柔的蓝水，灯光下会有些发绿。而他的嘴唇——Napoleon想象不到他勾起嘴角的样子，但想必会非常赏心悦目。按照Gaby的说法，他出身高贵，大概颇有言谈举止。

赏金猎人楞了一下，发现自己没办法用“它”来形容那个枢纽6型仿生人。

这很不好，他端着酒杯望向窗外。从酒店的高层看下去地面只是斑驳的亮点，即便地球变成这幅模样人们也总是得生活下去。

殖民地的环境确实要好上一些，至少不用提心吊胆哪一天自己就被检查成了特障人。不会再有没完没了的放射尘来灌你一裤裆，甚至还有各种各样的仿生人作为最忠诚的仆人来供你差遣。殖民地像是一片净土。可正如人死后才能上天堂或是下地狱，那里都不是你的家。

这里是，这个被放射尘包围的星球，才是人类最初的也是最终的家园。

Napoleon以前也思考过这些问题，毕竟他有时以猎杀仿生人为生。但正如人类在追求更多、更好，仿生人是否也同样呢？他没办法想象那个暴躁的苏联人——管他是不是人呢——低眉顺眼地在院子里或者是在厨房里干活的样子。其实Solo清楚得很，凭借Illya过于出众的外形，他纵使有再大的力气也没人会让他去干那些。他会被用在性方面，几乎百分之八十的性用仿生人都是金发碧眼型的。

嗒嗒嗒——

敲门声打断了他的思路，在回房间前他要了一瓶香槟。若送来的人是前台那个朝他眨眼微笑的女服务生，他定要把她留下来做一些特殊的客房服务。

Solo放下酒杯朝门口走去，敲门声再一次响起的时候他觉得有几分不对劲。若是客房服务早已自报身份，说不定现在门外站着的就是打算先他一步下手的仿生人。赏金猎人嘴上应付着，却是甩掉了碍事的拖鞋回去拿起了枪。他把链锁挂好，拿枪的手藏在身后，只打开了一个足够看清人的小缝。

然而门外并不是那些逃跑的仿生人，比那更糟，是Illya Kuryakin。

“收起你的枪，我不会伤害你的，Cowboy。”

Napoleon挑起眉，谁能解释一下这个大个子是如何在一个下午变得有幽默感的？赏金猎人权衡了一下，若他真的死于红色的铁拳之下，酒店的监控录像也会告诉大家谁是凶手。

“不得不说，”Solo将枪别到腰后打开链锁：“你来找我真是意料之外，Peril。”

这是真话。这个时候Illya难道不应该被卷入两位Teller之间的战争吗？Solo示好一般地给Illya倒了杯伏特加，偷偷打量这个看上去不能放松下来的仿生人。他深刻意识到，如果处理不好他今晚必定会被卷入与这个苏联人的战争之中。

赏金猎人把酒放在矮桌上，自己则坐上单人椅。Illya看上去还是不肯放松，Solo用下巴点了点他对面的沙发，仿生人不情不愿地坐下了。

他思考了一下，选择了一个不会让Illya爆发的话题：“虽然不知道你为何而来，但我还是想先请问一下Teller小姐的情况。我离开的时候她看上去不是太好。”

Illya抿了一口伏特加，仿佛只有这熟悉的味道才能给他带来勇气。他盯着茶几上虚无的一点：“我不知道......我还没有回去过，以后也不打算回去了。Gaby她......”苏联人猛地止住话头，瞪着眼前的美国人，看上去就像是Solo正引诱他说出什么国家机密一样。但Solo一脸无辜，疑惑皱眉的模样却让Illya更加恼火了。

“我来是希望你能重新测试一次。”

美国人忍不住露出笑容，这倒是在他意料之中。如果Kuryakin进门之后没有揍他，必然是打算再听过一遍Solo给出的答案后下手。

因为无论如何，Illya Kuryakin是个仿生人这个事实是不会改变的。

仿佛看出了Solo微笑背后的意义，Illya解释道：“在KGB也发生过这样的现象，出去猎杀仿生人的同志受到了影响，加上疲惫，没有在第一次通过移情测试。你可以多测试几遍！骨髓测试也可以！那些记忆......我不可能是仿生人......”

“那你怎么认为我会有时间多测试你几遍呢？如你所知，Peril，我还要追捕五个危险的枢纽6型仿生人。”

Illya不可置信地看着身着睡袍明显就是打算休息的Solo，瞪大的蓝眼睛里是聚积的怒火。但他很清楚这是自己在请求对方，于是美国人就这么看着他强压下情绪，如他方才的想象一般变得温顺而驯服。

赏金猎人叹了口气，起身勾勾手示意Illya跟他一起过来。

“从来没有仿生人做过这个，这个共鸣箱是为我们人类发明的。”他将Illya引到共鸣箱前：“握住它的把手，闭上眼睛，告诉我你能感受到什么。”

仿生人的瞳孔收缩了一下，Solo早就发现共鸣箱在所有仿生人眼中都是个不受欢迎的存在。但这个东西又是非常神圣而隐私，因此每个人类都有一个，甚至每个人类可能会出现的地方都有。他看出了Illya的疑惑，他们定是没有植入这些记忆。

尽管是将信将疑，Illya最终还是遵照了Solo的指示。他们站得很近，因此当他一闭上眼睛，Solo就看见了他长得不可思议的睫毛在眼睛周围投下了扇形的阴影。

他从未见过如此矛盾的仿生人甚至是人类。这个男人肩膀很宽，看上去高大威猛，但却会给人如瑞士的机械手表一样精密细致的错觉。他暴躁凶猛得像熊熊燃烧的烈火，但安静下来时又如月光下的白色瓷器一般温润。他有一双非常可怕的眼睛，因为任何人，无论男女都心甘情愿溺死其中。

Illya眉头皱起，睫毛轻颤，Solo退后一步，问：“你看见什么了？”

那双蓝眼睛重新出现在灯光下，但却带着颓丧：“只有黑暗。”

这答案Solo早就知晓，但空气里难免还是充满了尴尬的寂静。倒也不是完全的寂静，他之前放的音乐如今听上去十分不合时宜。疲惫突然缠上他的四肢，他不想再和Illya讨论这些问题了，他没办法叫醒一个装睡的人。

“你是个仿生人，你无法感知到共鸣箱中的默瑟。”

“共鸣箱？默瑟？”Illya顽固地抵抗着：“别说是在KGB，我长这么大从来没见过或者听过这鬼东西！”

他能理解Illya此刻的怒火，换做任何一个人，活了这么久突然发现一切都是假的、自己甚至连人都不是也会受不了。但不是现在，也不是在一个猎杀仿生人的猎人面前。Napoleon Solo没必要无端承受Illya Kuryakin强加的怒火，他现在真的累了。

“那些记忆都是假的！你根本就没有长大这个过程！你也没去过什么见鬼的KGB！你以为你有父亲有母亲？你没有！！”

Kuryakin的手指在裤线上危险地颤抖着，而Solo也把手搭上后腰的枪。

“ _不许你侮辱我父母！_ ”

这句俄语来得凶残有力，而美国人用俄语还了回去：“ _你根本没有一个因为贪污进监狱的爸爸，更没有一个被你爸爸的朋友们强奸的妈妈。_ ”

完了。

Illya抽动的手指如同被掐断了电源一样静止下来，他的眼球剧烈地瑟缩了一下，白噪音充斥着他的耳朵。眼前的一切变得模糊，他甚至感觉不到自己还在呼吸。Illya眨眨眼睛，把自己交给失控的感觉。

Napoleon Solo在第一下就丢了自己的枪。

他压根没意识到仿生人是怎么扑过来的，就已经眼前一黑地砸到了地板上。但对方没给他喘息的时间，Solo就地一滚，方才躺过的地板被砸了个比拳头稍大一些的洞。他试图跟Illya扭打在一起，但只是被对方推着直到绊倒在茶几上把那玻璃摔了个稀碎。赏金猎人在承受了几拳之后便别无选择地拿起了木质的烟灰缸，他没敢下狠手却也让血顺着Illya的额角往下淌。但对方只是眨眨眼睛，停顿了几秒。

Solo借机上臂发力，猛地把Illya从身上甩了下去。他试着把仿生人压在身下，但几个来回之后就被对方掀了下去。

Illya蓝色的瞳孔没有聚焦，Solo还是第一次看见这样的仿生人。

他需要他的枪——这个念头从未如此清晰过，Solo顾不上别的，把一切能抓到的东西往Illya身上扔。当他滚过那张床试图抄个近路时，仿生人几乎把整张床都掀了起来。

Gaby是对的，Solo的一个翻滚险些把自己脖子折断，就算是仿生人他的力量也太恐怖了。他像是溺水一样伸长胳膊去抓前面的枪，手指扣上扳机之前他却犹豫了。仿生人抓住他的脖子把他按在墙上，看上去像是要掐死他。Solo的枪抵在Illya腹部，但他决定再等等。

世界在晃动，白噪音里混杂进另一种声音。

Illya......

母亲？父亲？Gaby？

头脑昏昏沉沉，记忆像是乱了套在他脑子里横冲直撞。他一会儿能看到父亲送给他的装在精致铁盒里的巧克力，一会儿能看到母亲擦掉他因骑马留下的汗水。在KGB的训练让他只是想起都得咬紧牙关，但这一切都被Gaby抚摸他脸颊的的动作轻易化解。

Illya......醒醒，Illya......

这并不是一个他十分熟悉的声音。这口音属于美国人，一个他不熟悉但却讨厌的美国人。他几乎不想起来，但那该死的美国人就是在锲而不舍地叫他。

白噪音几乎消失不见，酒店的灯光照亮了他眼前模糊的景象。赏金猎人正被他按在墙上，脸上的笑容痞气又无赖。Illya不可置信地放开自己掐在他脖子上的手，抖得比他发作之前还要严重。整个房间一片狼藉，几乎全部被破坏殆尽。Illya突然感觉视线变深，这才意识到有血正顺着额角淌下。

Napoleon Solo吐掉嘴里的血，头发凌乱：“有这样的力量，还说自己不是仿生人吗？”

“你会杀了我吗？”

Solo握紧手里的杯子，通过窗户上映出的影像看到Illya疲惫的脸。这简直不可思议，仿生人精力无穷，但赏金猎人发誓他确实看出了这颇为人性化的表情。Illya比他见过的任何一个仿生人都要像人类，甚至比人类还像人类——也许枢纽6型都是这样，毕竟他现在只见过这一个枢纽6型。

“当然不会，毕竟你是Teller公司的......财产。”这个在他舌尖上停顿了一秒钟才被吐出，注意到Illya低下头，Solo接着说道：“如果你不妨碍我的任务的话，我没必要汇报。”

“那也是我的任务......”仿生人喃喃道。

“什么？”这话让Solo嗅到一丝危险的气味：“你根本不是什么KGB，也没人给你安排任务。听着，Peril，你应该回Teller公司去，我可不想被人说我偷了一个仿生人。”

“无论如何，我保护Teller公司的任务是不会变的，Cowboy！”

Illya涨红了脸，他起身的动作让Solo怀疑他是不是又要冲过来打一架。但还好，他只是重新坐回床上。仿生人搅着手指，睫毛扑闪，看上去一副欲言又止的模样。Solo歪着头露出笑容，他比自己想象得还要在意这个仿生人。他不得不承认，Illya Kuryakin很可爱，这想法危险又荒唐，但偏偏Napoleon Solo就爱这档子刺激的事。

“如果你没有钱、或者不知道怎么回Teller公司，我可以送你回去。”

Solo故意气他道，而这个苏联大个子确实也不禁逗地再次站了起来。这次Solo可没有再紧张，他挑起眉毛摆出一副无辜又好心的模样。

Kuryakin磨蹭了一阵，Solo可以想象这是他最委婉的说法了：“我可以跟你一起去猎杀那些枢纽6型仿生人，他们很强，你一个人无法完成这项任务。”

“你可真是个绝情的男人，Peril，谁知道你会不会背后捅我一刀？”Solo夸张地叹息着，Illya没有他那般伶牙俐齿，只能鼓起腮帮生闷气。美国人再接再厉：“而且这听上去可一点儿都不像是个请求。”

“你不要太过分！”

“是你不要太过分，你这被Teller宠坏了的小豹子。”Solo站起来走到衣柜前——谢天谢地这玩意儿没被砸坏——拿出一套浴袍扔在Illya身边：“你可是几乎把我整个房间都砸坏了，现在还命令我带你出去搞更多的破坏，这可都是要赔钱的。”

Illya压低了声音，瞪着那蓝色的丝绸浴袍：“说的就像你不会公费报销似的。”

“默瑟在上，”Solo猛地坐在Illya身边，仿佛被这句话伤到一般：“我觉得我的身心都受到了伤害，被一个揍了我一顿还污蔑我的仿生人。”

床因为Solo的动作夸张地颤抖了几下，Illya觉得他像是跳上了儿时的蹦床。他把瞪视从浴袍转到美国人身上，字正腔圆地判定道：“你这个肥牛仔。”

赏金猎人原本带着胜利意味的狡黠笑容一下子就僵住了，他皱紧眉头，脸上是货真价实的不可置信。但Illya可以确定那被冒犯的成分是装出来的。别问他为什么，他就是知道。Solo张了几次嘴才找到自己的声音：“不好意思，你刚才说什么？”

“我说，你很肥。”

他眉头拧得更紧了，无比认真地强调道：“我那是壮，不是胖！”接着Solo的视线快速地扫过Illya和他们的房间，似乎是在评估再打一架的可能性。最终他耸耸肩放弃了。

“你打算先猎杀哪一个仿生人？”

尽管到现在Napoleon Solo也没答应Illya Kuryakin不算请求的请求，但结果如何双方都心知肚明。他把被Illya瞪了半天的浴袍放到对方大腿上，收回手时不只是有意还是无意一直滑到了对方膝盖。苏联人差点儿又站起来，但Solo先发制人：“先去洗个澡，把衣服换下来。我要收拾一下房间然后叫个客房服务。等你回来我们再讨论明天的事。”

“我可以再开一间房，就在你隔壁或者对面。”

Solo摇摇头，脸上的表情完全出卖了他义正言辞的辩白：“作为一个赏金猎人，我不能放任一个仿生人随随便便在地球走动，尤其那个仿生人还是Teller公司珍贵的科研成果。”

Illya狠狠地白了他一眼，抓起衣服大步走向浴室。Solo听着令人心惊的关门声，反倒是露出笑容。

“你这个狡猾的骗子！资本主义小偷！！”

Illya怒骂着，而Solo只是安静地躺在床上喝着刚才送来的香槟。他拍拍床铺右边空出来的地方，示意苏联人别只是站在地毯上。细心如Napoleon Solo，他早就在Illya那边的的床头柜上放了另一杯酒，除此之外，他还好心地把Illya脱下的衣服交给酒店洗干净。

“容我提醒你一句，我们明天要去的地方必须得穿的高级点儿，而我的衣服你不合身。还是说你想回Teller公司去？我想Gaby很愿意给你准备衣服。”

“......那你也不该不知会我一声！”

美国人耸耸肩，放任他一个在那里闹脾气。他翻着Lippi的资料，对Illya讲述他的作战计划：“明天我会带你摸进酒会——”

“我以为身为执法人员你有权进入那些地方。”

“然后我们就会收到所有人不友好的目光，而Lippi会躲得远远的。”他看了一眼站在原地的Illya，决定不去管他：“他们习惯用纸质的请帖，进去很容易。我们会找个机会给Lippi做个移情测试，但如果它反抗得太过激烈而暴露了身份，我们也许可以省去那一步。”

仿生人用鼻子哼了一下：“糟糕的计划。”

“但也是有用的计划，”Solo把手里的资料递给Illya：“你到底打不打算上来？”

高个子一下就红了脸：“我睡沙发。”

“如果我们还有那种东西的话。”Solo好心提醒道。

“那我睡地毯。”

Napoleon惋惜地叹了口气：“你是不知道你在那上面砸碎了多少瓶酒吧？”

Illya死死地捏着资料，仿佛那是Napoleon Solo的脖子。但他心里清楚得很，这个美国人简直是机关算尽。最终他掀起被子，硬是把双人床睡成了三人床。

他们看完了资料便熄了灯，黑暗中Illya赌气一般地卷走了所有的被子。

“阿嚏！”

Solo猛力地打了一个喷嚏，带得手上的飞车都上下颠簸了一番。系着安全带的Illya抱着手臂冷哼一声，嘲讽道：“弱不禁风的美国人。”

赏金猎人扭头去看仿生人隐藏在平淡表情下的得意，勾起嘴角：“你知道吗，Peril，我昨天梦见有妖精来到了房间，还偷走了我的被子。我今天害了感冒，说不定昨天的梦是真的。”

Illya死命瞪他，恶狠狠道：“不如我今晚打下你一颗牙齿，你看看牙仙能不能造访。”

“可怕的苏联幽默感。”Solo耸耸肩，面上虽然一脸无奈，却是心情大好的。他拐了个弯，一个沉寂在他心底的问题浮出水面。此时阳光正好，细缕的光线穿过云层和放射尘构成的阴霾。Illya穿着处理得当的西服坐在他身边——谢天谢地在Solo的坚持下把领结换成了领带，从侧面打过来的微弱光芒似乎让他整个人都有些熠熠生辉。他眼睑低垂，似乎是在思索着什么，而睫毛投下一小片阴影。安静而平和的Illya像是一幅出自大师手笔的油画，又像是耗费多年精心打造的雕塑。

美。不可思议，难以置信。

Napoleon Solo可谓是阅人无数，但在Illya Kuryakin面前，仍是找不出什么词来形容这种直击心灵的美。电视上的明星、画报上的模特......这些都不及这个在微弱日光下思考的仿生人。甚至在那些外形出众的同类身上，Solo也从未有过这种感受。

“你在看什么？！”

现在，这个男人转过脸来。细长金色的眉毛拧在一起，逆着光有几分发黑的面孔上眼睛又蓝又亮。像是放在黑色展布上的宝石，流光溢彩。

“只是在想一个问题，”Solo回到盯着人家一顿猛看的初衷：“仿生人会做梦吗？”

仿生人的眼睛一下子没了三分神采，但他转过头去又恢复了那种安静的思考状态。飞车不停地略过云层，时暗时弱的光线让Illya的眼睛在蓝色和绿色之间不明显地变换着。Solo意识到他很多心事都写在脸上，像是个孩子。

正当赏金猎人想放弃这个问题的时候，Illya不那么自信地给出答案：“不会。我不确定，有很多假记忆让我分不清哪些是真哪些是假。但仿生人被制造的初衷就是帮助人类完成在殖民地上的工作，做梦看上去不像是人类需要仿生人做的。”

Solo哑然，只能摸摸自己的鼻子安慰道：“至少你们不会做噩梦。”

“恩。”Illya低声回应。

Solo将飞车停上会场楼顶，CIA也是有几部好车给他用的。进电梯后经验老道的小偷装作忘带东西的样子要回停车场，却在出电梯的时候笨拙地撞了门口的一位男宾。在Solo的连声道歉下那男人虽有不满，但也不好发作。Illya看着Solo拿在手里的请柬，后者扭过头：“我现在是Jack Deveny了。”

“我们还得再偷一张请柬，”Illya的声音在他们下楼梯的脚步声中竟然有几分恐怖阴暗：“或者打晕一个侍者。”

Solo拉着他的手肘带Illya走出楼梯间，他们打算错过先前那个楼层去坐电梯。美国人把请柬放在里怀摇摇头，揶揄道：“我们有更加文明的方式，Peril，你只管别说话把一切交给我就好。”

他们一眼就能看出检查请柬的侍者身后站着的是两个带枪保镖，Illya有些紧张，而Solo捏了捏他的手肘。美国人神态自然，穿着浅灰色的西服打扮得光鲜亮丽。他举止优雅而得体，注意到Illya的视线后，Solo又给了他一个有安抚意味的笑容。

这该死的牛仔！

Illya赶紧把视线移开，美国人则笑得更开了。侍者自然也是看见了他俩的小动作，待两人互动完后，他将请柬还给Solo，礼貌道：“您好，Deveny先生，不知这位是？”

Napoleon微微朝侍者的方向靠近了一些：“我们还没想这么快就对外公布。”就在同时他的手搭在了Illya的腰上，后者立马红了脸，咬牙切齿地隐忍着。“你看，”Solo的手滑到仿生人臀部，故意拍了两下：“他真的很容易害羞。”

侍者将信将疑地看向Illya，俄国人勉强点了下头给出个笑容，倒是真有几分不好意思承认的样子。于是他便不再为难，行了个礼道：“祝你们愉快，两位......Deveny先生。”

Solo致以一笑，搂着浑身僵硬的Kuryakin走进了会场。一逃离侍者和警卫的视线Illya便猛地甩开他，但好在还记得他们此行的目的而没有当下胖揍Solo一顿。他竖起一根手指，压低声音语速飞快：“我现在不打你，不代表以后不会。如果你下次再有这样的‘好主意’，最好提前告诉我一下！”

“这可是随机应变，Peril，”Solo拿起两杯香槟，把其中一杯塞到Illya刚收回指头的手中：“而且你得承认这主意确实有效，不过真是便宜那个叫Deveny的家伙了。”

“我真不知道是我不懂你们美国人的想法，还是我根本就不懂人类的想法。”

Illya摇摇头决定把心思放在搜索上，Solo饮了一口香槟：“你只是不懂你丈夫的想法，这对我们的婚姻可不好。”

“那就离婚！”

“你可真伤我的心，Peril。”Solo装作一副心痛的样子，然而演到一半便被Illya拉下手，险些弄洒了酒。仿生人可没管这些，凭借出众的身高和精准的视觉系统，他已经在人群中找到了Lippi的所在之处。

顺着Illya指的方向看过去，Solo皱起眉头。这个油腔滑调的意大利公子哥显然已经吸引了不少女宾的注意力，当众把他带走定然会引起轰动和不满。

“计划有变，Peril。”赏金猎人拉住仿生人同伴的胳膊往那边靠近，“一会儿你来吸引注意力，我来搞定Lippi。对不起了伙计，虽然我对付女人比你有一套，但是我不能把移情测试交给你来做，而且你用拳头肯定没有枪来得安静利落。”

Kuryakin既想问他计划变成什么了，又想到他们之前也没拟定多具体的计划。然而这些都只是想想，因为下一秒，Napoleon Solo那个混账就已经把他推到了一位小姐身上。

他和那位女士都毫不设防，但Illya在稳住自己后立马搂住她的腰以免她摔倒在地。

“对不起！真的很抱歉让您受惊了！”

Illya一面红着脸胡乱地道歉，一面回头搜寻罪魁祸首，可身后哪里还有Solo的影子。他又窘又迫，僵在原地不知如何是好。女宾们本是生气的，但看到撞到她们的人是这样一位长相俊美的绅士，不仅不介意刚才的事，反而想和他搭上话。

他拿了一杯酒想递给那位被撞到的女士，对方接过酒后调笑道：“我还是不喝为妙，以免向您那样喝醉撞到他人。”

“我没有喝醉，”Illya低下头认真地解释道：“只是刚才有人推了我一把。”

“听您的口音是俄国人吧，”另一个年龄稍大但风韵犹存的女人笑着朝周围的女人说道：“也许我们遇到了一位不醉伏特加但是醉香槟的可爱先生呢。”

女宾们笑作一团，Lippi一时难以再度成为话题的中心，只能沉默地喝着酒。Peril可真是有女人缘呢，Solo心中莫名有几分自豪，面上却一脸无奈地站到Lippi身边。他刻意咂咂嘴，评论道：“女人真是善变的生物，男人都灭绝了才会轮到她们。”

“如果真是那样也不错，”Lippi笑得有几分无赖：“总比女人先灭绝强。”

Solo露出一个了然的笑容，随后伸出手：“Jack Deveny，你想不想玩点儿别的？”

“我以为我们是要玩女人。”

Lippi看着被新朋友锁上的房门，接着把视线落到原本放在门后的箱子上。那只是个普通的箱子，似乎还带着几道划痕，但不知为何让这个仿生人有几分惧意。它后悔了，早知道无论Vinciguerra它们怎样嫌弃它是个废物，它也不该和Contessa一同离开。

“你听过沃伊特移情测试吗？”Solo漫不经心地问道。

“你是个赏金猎人？！”Lippi大惊失色，当下便有了跳窗的冲动。但是面对赏金猎人黑洞洞的枪口，它又被吓得定在了原地。

“你的同伴都在哪？你们为什么要来地球？”

省掉移情测试的过程自然是再好不过，赏金猎人受伤的高发时段就在为仿生人做测试的时候。杀掉Lippi简直是轻而易举，但Napoleon Solo不愿放弃榨光它的机会。况且，他相信Illya会应付得很好。

“我、我不知道！Rudi和Vinciguerra们在一起，Contessa今早和我分开了。我只是听从Victoria的命令，我并不知道她回地球有什么打算！求求你，我......”

仿生人哀求的声音戛然而止，装了消音器的手枪被重新收好。Lippi早些时候在Victoria Vinciguerra那里失去了价值，此刻它在Napoleon Solo手中也一样。眉心中间留下了致命的小洞，在Solo把尸体藏进后备箱之前血还不会把场面搞得太糟糕。他没办法让Illya跟他一起做这个，事实上赏金猎人并不确定Kuryakin现在是否能拿稳对准仿生人的枪。

他一意孤行地把Illya Kuryakin当成是不同的那一个，但Solo心里比谁都有数。

Illya Kuryakin看上去有几分心情不好，这是肯定的。他的“丈夫”把他一个人扔给一群简直可以用如狼似虎来形容的女人足足有半个小时，换作任何人都会心情不好。Solo也有些郁闷，他没想到她们会不放过Illya。

此时正是中午，阳光足够穿透云层。今天放射尘的指数并不很高，是个相当难得的好天气。Napoleon和Illya走得离会场很远，身边叫卖的商店和摊子倒是多了不少。

仿生人对这地方很陌生。在Teller公司的时候，为了确保两位Teller——主要是Gaby——的安危，他不得不陪同参与一些活动。但那多半都是高级酒会以及艺术品展览，偶尔还有一些关于经济和科技的研讨会。植入的虚假记忆里他的童年前半程无忧无虑，甚至把克林姆林宫当做第二个家。在KGB几乎全是在训练，只不过他现在已经感受不到当时的残酷了。

蓝色的眸子扫视着周围的景象，随着他的转头瞳孔某些地方映出绿色。Solo自己也是蓝瞳，只是他从未在自己的眼中见过Illya那般的纯净之气。放射尘似乎在上面蒙了一层灰，他怎么也擦不掉。

“那是捕梦网。印第安人的玩意，说是能留住美好与祝福，将梦过滤，带给他们美梦。”

注意到Illya一直盯着那小东西看，Solo主动给出了解答。但仿生人似乎并没把心思放在Solo的话上，又似乎是听了他的话后在仔细思考。

捕梦网挂在露天的摊位上，并不是什么制作精良的产物。粗细不一的树枝编成的圆环没有包上皮革，颜色古朴的珠子下是廉价的蓝色和白色的人造羽毛。结实的牛皮绳在中间编出了一个小洞，网上碧蓝色的小珠子倒是在太阳下十分耀眼。

Illya就这么盯着这个不知哪里讨他欢心的物件看，直到Solo不由得怀疑那光是不是都折进了仿生人的眼睛里，才让它们那么亮、那么蓝。

“我们走吧。”

时间也许过了很久，Illya才淡淡地说出这句话转身离开。Solo看着仿生人的背影，意识到他在这里、在这个世界，都是如此格格不入。他追上Illya，想挥去心中的苍凉感：“不买一个吗？我们可以把它挂在你......床头，这样说不定你就能做美梦了。要相信古老的印第安人，他们有时候邪乎得很。”

他本想说房间的，但如果不回Teller公司，Illya又谈何有自己的房间？但乐观的美国人想，睡觉的地方还是有的。

Illya回头看他，脸上是一副Solo无法形容的笑容。有那么一瞬间，他想到，如果威尔伯·默瑟回过头来面对那些一同与他攀登的人，脸上也许就会带着这样的笑容，苍凉的、荒芜的、贫瘠的、看透一切的、无奈的。

“仿生人不会做梦，你忘了吗？”

他们相对沉默地走过很长一段路，Illya并不知道回酒店的路，而Solo也没有开口引路的打算。Illya只是在这集市和商铺之中漫无目的地浏览，就像任何一个人类在无事可做的下午会做的那样。但这是他第一次这样做，也很可能是最后一次。

Napoleon Solo一直避免让自己去想任务结束后他和Illya Kuryakin将会面对什么。

Teller公司也许会回收Illya，也许会销毁他。当然Solo也许会铤而走险地带着仿生人去殖民地，但他很清楚Illya不可能通过那些测试，而且Illya也根本不愿意去那儿。

Solo看着他安静打量着四周琳琅的商品，藏不住的雀跃让蓝眼睛熠熠生辉。他甚至能看得见眼光下白皙皮肤上清晰的血管，感受到温暖的生气。这真是极为讽刺的，Illya Kuryakin比任何人类都像人，但他不是人，也永远不可能是。

“Solo！”

Illya一把抓住他的胳膊，Solo因这力道皱起眉却没有拨开他的手。赏金猎人顺着仿生人指的方向看过去，一家商店的橱窗里，Contessa正打量着一件精美的裙子。

“你去后门，别让它跑了就行。”

Kuryakin有可能会放跑这个仿生人的念头在他脑中仅仅出现了一秒钟就被狠狠地溺死了，有些事他不愿意去想，就算Illya背叛了他，他也会不确定自己会不会开枪朝他射击。现在想想，Solo以为他们彼此信任很可能只是一厢情愿，也许Illya只是在等待这么一个机会呢？

“Cowboy！你还在等什么？！”

仿生人充满俄式口音的叫喊一下就让他惊醒了。Illya已经跑到了马路对面，但Solo还站在原地。尽管隔了一条马路，他也能看到那双眼睛蓝得有多惊人。

刚刚所有的猜测和担心都烟消云散了，Napoleon装作整理衣服的样子，还抹了一下自己的头发。Illya站在原地翻了个大大的白眼，似乎不可置信这个美国人这种时刻还在搞这一套，接着转身跑进巷子打算绕到后门处。Solo看着他逐渐消失，最终走过马路。

Contessa依旧看着裙子，她年纪虽大，却一副保养得当的贵妇模样。当她戴着黑色手套的手打算摸上一条亮黄色的裙子时，一个优雅悦耳的男声响起。

“我觉得，比起黄色，旁边这一条红色的裙子可能更适合您的气质。”

女人回过头，一位身着价值不菲的西装的男士正提着一个小牛皮箱站在他身边。注意到女人打量他的视线，男人一副如梦初醒的模样：“啊，抱歉，请您原谅我的愚见，仅当我是在自说自话罢了。”

“并不，”Contessa拿起那条红色的裙子在身上比了一下，看着镜子道：“您很有眼光，先生。我是Contessa。”

但Solo并没有和她握手，而是行以吻手礼：“Jack Deveny，是您的气质太好。”

此刻Illya正在后门等着，从这里他只能听见店里播放的音乐，对Solo那边进展得如何权不可知。但他等待着，一旦Contessa从这里离开，他就会一把抓住它。他们确实同是仿生人，但他不能任由这些同类伤害Gaby、伤害Solo，伤害那些他所珍视的人。

当玻璃被砸碎的巨大声响盖过音乐声清晰地传来时，Illya瞳孔缩紧。

后门几乎是被狠狠地甩在墙上，高大的仿生人快速冲进店里。Contessa还站在原地，但美国人已经从破了的窗户中被扔到了地上。他呻吟着痛苦地翻了个身，Illya的心缓了下来，还好，还好，他还活着。

被那充满杀气的蓝色瞳孔锁住的时候，Contessa毫不犹豫地从破了的窗子中逃跑。Illya紧随其后，但还记得把Solo从地上捞起来。

“你怎么样？”

“除了被女人伤到的心外，一切都好。”

Illya当下就产生了一种把他重新扔回地上的冲动，他想起假记忆中KGB的上司Oleg曾经说过的话，美国人总有一种不合时宜的幽默感，但幽默只是在他们自己看来，我们苏联人更习惯称那个为愚蠢。

只有在这个时候，赏金猎人才能充分意识到他们和仿生人有多大的差异。就拿Contessa来说吧，绝对不可能有这个年龄的人类女性能够穿着高跟鞋跑这么快。Illya的长腿显然在这个时候发挥了巨大的优势，此外他身为仿生人的灵敏也能让他躲避开大部分Contessa扔过来的障碍物，而Solo多半只能被砸中再追上来。

“Illya！听着，你不要插手这件事，让我去对付Contessa！”

然而仿生人根本没听他的话，Illya的距离已经足够近。他奋力一扑，跨越了一个在Solo眼中堪称绝对不可能的距离，扑倒了Contessa。

但女人立马剧烈地挣扎起来，Solo上前利落地在她腿上开了一枪。同类温热的鲜血溅上Illya的脸，仿生人一时间愣住了。Contessa痛苦地大叫，而Solo把Illya扶起来让他靠在一边休息。他想抹掉Illya脸上的血，可那样做恐怕只会让血漫得更开。仿生人曾近碧蓝的眸子如今没有半分飞扬的神采，Solo只能安抚地摸了摸他的脸。

他别无选择，这是公共场合，会有更多的人发现这里的处决，他只得越快越好。

“你们为什么要来地球？Vinciguerra他们在哪？”

Contessa沉默不语，Solo只得在它另一条腿上补上一枪。女仿生人再度响起的尖叫让Illya瑟缩了一下，他用无神的双眼注视着这场审讯和裁决。

“难道Lippi没告诉你我和他都是被抛弃的角色？谁知道Vinciguerra和Rudolph在密谋什么？！我也不知道他们在哪，你只管快些杀了我去领赏钱吧！”

他们刚才跑得足够深，看热闹的人还没有围上来。Solo和Illya正站在两旁建筑物投下的阴影之间，而Contessa躺在一片日光之下，像是在唱生命中最后一出独角戏。他和Illya逛得足够久了，此刻正是一天中太阳的最后的余晖出现的时候。

有Illya在旁，瞄准头部、扣动扳机的动作似乎变得格外困难。

他的手指出了汗，似乎在扳机上打滑。但实际上，Napoleon Solo的手指根本就没动过分毫。他把视线从Contessa和Illya身上移开，仿佛不去注视就感觉不到。

“我以为我们是朋友，Contessa。而我的朋友都叫我，Rudi。”

“什么？”

Solo毫无防备，被从高处跳下的第三个仿生人扑倒在地。他的枪摔了出去，此刻又被人掐着脖子。赏金猎人挣扎起来，但Rudi的力气显然要比他大得多。

“你带着的那个，是个仿生人对吧？你们人类可真愚蠢，以为我们会当一辈子奴隶吗？”

Napoleon抓住他掐住自己脖子的手，同时狠狠地膝击他。但Rudi不为所动，像是下定决定哪怕同归于尽也要杀了他。Solo瞟到Illya，他已经离开了先前的位置，盯着那把枪似乎在下定决心去杀掉自己的同类。

这对他来说太难了，并不是所有人都用勇气去开那第一枪。那意味着一脚跨入另一个世界，永远都回不去了。

“一辈子？你最多不过只能活四年！你还剩下多久？一年？两年？还是几个月？”

“闭嘴！”Rudi加大了手中的力道，Solo顿时觉得喉咙要碎了。仿生人仿佛发了疯：“你们什么都不知道，Victoria会找到让我们活下去的办法，Teller不可能毫无保留！你们人类才应该是在火星上干活的！不是我们！不是我们仿生——”

Rudolph Von Trulsch的声音戛然而止，血从口中涌出。它回过头，一脸不可置信地看着开枪的Illya Kuryakin。此时太阳西沉，阳光完全消失，没人能看清开枪时仿生人的表情。

喃喃着“叛徒”，Rudi倒在了地上。

Solo惊魂未定，Contessa的尖叫和怒吼让他重新振作起来。他费了不少力气才从Illya手中抠出了自己的枪，也正是此时，他才看清Kuryakin的表情。

他的脸平淡而冷漠，蓝眼睛仿佛两极的坚冰，连带着整张脸都冻住了。

Contessa的尖叫让人心烦，Solo利落地一击爆头。周围终于安静了，Solo这才得以从Illya颤抖的嘴唇中听出他究竟在说什么——

保护Gaby Teller，保护Udo Teller，铲除一切危害，保护Gaby Teller，保护......

一股寒意深入骨髓，又随着尾椎向下爬。他与仿生人打了不少交道，但从未听说过会在其身上安装这样的程序。Solo逐渐明白了为什么这个仿生人会被藏匿在Teller公司，他现在甚至不确定Illya是不是量产型。他是只属于Teller的，若是他们其中的一方被伤害或是遇到危机，他会毫不犹豫地牺牲自己。

“Illya......Illya......”

Solo轻轻地拍打他的脸颊，那上面仿生人的血已经凝固。Illya的嘴唇依然念出那些重击指令，但赏金猎人却发现自己的手指湿了。他看向Illya的眼睛，无神的蓝眼睛里两道眼泪滑落脸颊。

他不能违背终极指令，但那不代表他不会感觉到射杀同类的痛苦。

几乎用不着思考，Napoleon Solo捧住他的脸，用吻堵住了那些残忍的指令。仿生人的嘴唇湿润而柔软，还带着泪水的咸涩。

一路上Napoleon Solo和Illya Kuryakin之间保持着一种诡异的安静。

Solo近乎鲁莽的举动确实让仿生人的意识从终极指令上转回，但Illya在恢复意识后做的第一件事便是狠狠地推开这个赏金猎人。他胡乱地抹掉脸上的眼泪，却忽略了之前的血迹而弄花了脸。Solo感受到微妙的尴尬，同时又有几分想笑。但好在CIA的探员和警察同时赶到，美国人将口袋里的手帕塞到Illya手里，便去找自己的同事。

他们带来了一个很不好的消息，Vinciguerra夫妇闯入了Teller公司，绑架了Gaby。

赏金猎人不确定该不该把这个消息告诉Illya，但不知何时走过来的后者已经听到了他们的谈话。CIA的探员防备地看着他，Solo只得告诉他们他是KGB派来协助这次任务的。

他没敢说是派来保护Teller的安危的，因为Illya必然会认为这一切都是自己的失职。但有些事情，不是不说就没关系的。正如他们此时此刻，两人相对无言地坐在飞速前往公司的车子里。

事发当时Udo Teller博士并不在公司，两位不知用何种方式进入的仿生人绑架了Teller博士的独女。Illya握紧了拳头，他本应在那里的，他本该在Gaby身边的。

“Peril。”

“恩？”

Solo目视前方，双手握着方向盘。若不是听见了他的声音，真会给人一种什么也没发生的错觉。Illya简短地回答了一下，他没什么心思在这种时候跟这个美国牛仔打嘴仗。

“你对Gaby......是什么感觉？”

这个问题让Illya哑然，他本能地想要生气——仿佛他面对复杂问题的第一反应就是用愤怒去掩饰。但他想到了Gaby，想到那个娇小的女孩子，想到她每次役使自己去做什么事时趾高气扬的模样、在自己想要安静时一次又一次的底线挑战......想到这里，他的心似乎也变得柔软而失去了生气的力气。

“......我不知道。”

“你不知道？”

Illya摇摇头：“我做的一切，都是在保护Teller的命令范围之内。如果我对Gaby真的有感情，那也是那个人类Illya。我是个仿生人，Solo，我没有爱的权利。”

此时此刻，他也终于明白了Gaby那句不公平的含义。

那个聪明伶俐的女孩大概早已对Illya是个仿生人这件事有所察觉，他们根本无法相恋，这甚至是不被允许的。就算他们真的可以不在意一切，他们也无法共度一生。Illya的寿命只有四年，而且就算他能活很久，Gaby该如何接受自己已老去而爱人却永葆青春呢？

这一切都是不公平的，对人类来说是，对仿生人来说更是。

Udo Teller显然已经等候多时，他已经求助了华约和北约方面，但CIA最优秀的特工就在此处。而Illya Kuryakin也在这里，这是他为Gaby创造的保护神。

但现在，在跟Napoleon Solo在一起的一天左右的时间中，Udo能感受到Illya的变化。这个他穷尽半生的心血制造出来的仿生人，虽然没有通过沃伊特移情测试，却在变得越来越接近人类。

“Teller博士，”Solo跟这位科学界的翘楚握手：“对于Teller小姐的事我们很抱歉，但我保证会尽全力救回她的。对此您能提供什么信息吗？”

“我记得Victoria，但是我没想到它会嫁给Alex。Victoria是我引以为傲的作品，仅次于Illya。”Teller博士注意到了Illya不自然的扭动了一下，当然也注意到了Solo轻拍他小臂的动作。他接着说道：“Victoria很聪明，非常聪明，又有野心。它是被送到火星上的仿生人中最耀眼的一个，从内到外。”

Solo猜得没错，Illya Kuryakin并不是量产型仿生人。

“但光芒越耀眼，就燃烧得越快。”

尽管老Teller这话说的是Victoria Vinciguerra，Napoleon Solo还是感觉心脏被捏紧了。这个世界上，大概没人能比他更理解Illya有多耀眼了。

“它们想要寻找解决寿命问题的办法，但Victoria和Alex的时间都不多了。你们要尽快救出Gaby，我担心它们会做出什么偏激的事。它们有可能会去这里，”Teller交给Solo一张纸，眼睛却是盯着房间里唯一一个仿生人：“那里是Illya重生的地方，也是一切秘密将被揭露的地方。”

Illya眼睛扑闪，好像一汪即将溢出的蓝水。但他眉头紧皱，强硬地压下了自己的好奇心。Solo同样没有发问，按照博士的意思，他们要去自己寻找答案。

这一路几乎和来时一样沉默而安静，但起码占据两人心思的东西并没当初那般绝望。初到地球，Vinciguerra夫妇不可能用什么有力的武器去对付他们。而看Teller博士的意思，似乎也对那个秘密不怎么在意。尽管整个过程他都表现得冷静而又严谨，但在最后，他握紧Solo的手请求他和Illya一定要把Gaby带回来。

Illya一言不发，只是轻轻点头。那模样，就像惹了祸的儿子不敢去面对依旧相信他、对他充满的信心的父亲。

但从另一角度来说，Udo Teller确实是Illya Kuryakin的父亲。

飞车很快就到了纸条上提到的地方，若不是地址一清二白，他们简直要怀疑是找错了地方。这地方处在一堆已成为基皮的大楼之间，看上去根本不值一提。然而原本固定在铁门上的生锈锁头被扔在地上，这让事情变得似乎没那么简单。

他们拉开门，找到暗藏的楼梯向地下行进。

这里大概是Teller公司某个废弃的研究所，然而地下却依旧有电力供应。低温的环境让Solo呼出一口口白气，两侧的台子上放着制造防生人需要的零件。一只只颜色各异的眼球显得惊悚而诡异，赏金猎人注意到仿生人僵硬的动作和发白的脸色。

但在注意到Solo的视线后，Illya只是摇摇头示意他自己一切都好。

然而事实却并非如此。他的假记忆仿佛失控一般向外涌。一会儿是小时候的他骑着马快活地超越一旁的父亲，一会儿是他被人抱在怀里。几个片段的闪回中他似乎看见了母亲的脸、听见了她撕心裂肺的哭喊......白色的墙壁、亮得刺眼的灯、不知数量的人影......父亲突然爆出的呵斥，随后将母亲搂入怀中......

Illya感受到前所未有的头疼，他捂住额头，脚下莫名使不上力气。

Solo及时地接住了他，他早就注意到了，打从他们进入地下开始，Illya的状态就很不好。他摇着仿生人的肩膀：“Peril，你还好吗？”

“他当然不会好，Jack Deveny先生，或者应该叫您Napoleon Solo？”

清冷的女声出现正前方空旷明亮的实验室内，只是那里的门早就被拆掉，因此Victoria Vinciguerra大大方方地暴露在赏金猎人的枪口之下。但Alex Vinciguerra随后也出现了，还带着被绑住手腕的Gaby。Solo的枪口在两位仿生人之间游移，这是他最讨厌的状况。

“看来Lippi和Contessa都是您放出的诱饵对吧，不得不说，您本人竟然比照片上还要好看，Vinciguerra夫人”

这是实话。Victoria Vinciguerra的身高几乎可以和Illya相媲美。她同样金发碧眼，外貌极为出众。精致的妆容让那双眼睛格外魅惑，却也充满了危险。相比自己的妻子，Alex就显得有几分平庸了。和Lippi一样，他看上去就像上流社会的纨绔公子哥。

但Victoria的美貌在Illya面前毫无用处，他语气生硬道：“放了Gaby！”

“不如您先放下枪我们好好谈谈，Solo先生，”Victoria直直地盯着赏金猎人：“想必您也对Teller博士说的秘密很好奇不是吗？”

赏金猎人转头去看自己的同伴，Illya同样紧张地盯着他。意识到他是在为自己担心，Solo不禁露出笑容。他再度看向Vinciguerra，却是把握枪的手垂下了。Victoria满意地点点头，打开了手中的文件夹。

“二十二年前，在苏联的一个私人庄园中，有个六岁的孩子不慎从马上跌落。那本是骨折之类的小毛病，但那孩子被马蹄子踩了几脚。”

Illya猛地抽了一口气，二十八岁，他今年也是二十八岁。一时间，他策马想要超越父亲的画面又清晰起来，除了这些，还有母亲抱着他的哭喊。

“那几脚踩得可不轻，更何况还只是个六岁的孩子。孩子的父亲是苏联的高官，他立刻被送进了最好的医院。但那没用，他太小了。有些脆弱的器官一旦被踩坏就根本无法修复。那时候已经有部分动物灭绝了，孩子的爸爸第一时间想到了那些电子替代品。他们立刻前往罗马，将孩子交给了刚露头角的Udo Teller博士。”

Illya......Solo想去叫他，却根本无法开口。他只能轻轻拉住仿生人冰冷的手，被挣脱开就再度拉上，直到Illya最后不再挣扎。

“Teller博士提出可以将孩子身体中衰竭的器官换成机械和电子的科技产物，但孩子的母亲根本不同意。最后，是孩子的父亲签了协议书。这项手术进行得极为机密，除了Teller博士和孩子的父母，其他参与手术的人都被孩子的父亲秘密处理掉了。”

_如果这样做，他就不再是我们的儿子了！而是个冰冷的仿生人！_

_但这至少能让他活下来！你想看着他死去吗？！_

“然而当时仿生人技术并没有现在这么发达，为了维持孩子的生命，他们的父母不得不拿出大笔的治疗费。第三次世界大战后的苏联表面给人很强盛，但却经历着经济低迷的黑暗时期。没过几年，孩子的父亲就因贪污问题进了监狱。孩子的母亲自然是无法独自一人承担，家产几乎变卖光后，不得已救助于孩子父亲的朋友。”

Solo觉得呼吸困难，他当然记得自己曾经不止一次在Illya父母的问题上表现出相当不敬的态度。尽管没人能考察Illya的父亲究竟因何问题贪污，但那个答案似乎所有人心中都有数了。至于Illya的母亲，没人能指责她半个字。

“Teller博士的仿生人科技开始在世界上立足，Teller公司也应声成立。他并不愿意放弃这个凝聚着不凡意义的实验品，这也大大减少了男孩家庭的负担。这个男孩相当优秀，16岁的时候成功进入KGB，并迅速成为了KGB最年轻、最优秀的特工。”

“而那个男孩的名字，叫做Illya Kuryakin。”

尽管这个结局众人早已猜到，但依旧是说不出半句话来。Illya面无表情：他究竟算什么？既不是人类，也不是仿生人。他是个异类，不属于任何一方。

“Illya......”

Solo在叫他，他的蓝眼睛里满是不安与担忧，同时还有愧疚和自责。Illya这才意识他的手一直被对方握在手里，当下便毫不犹豫地甩开他。但他这么做完后，却有几分后悔。他移开视线，发现Gaby哭了，这让苏联人的眼神重新变得坚毅。他们首要任务是救出Gaby，其他的都可以稍后再说。

重新坚强起来的KGB特工看向Victoria，对方回他一个令人迷惑的笑容。

危机感从他背上竖起，身体先一步于大脑开始行动。Kuryakin将Solo扑倒在地的同时枪声响起，子弹没有打中原本的位置，却嵌在了赏金猎人的肩膀里。

Vinciguerra夫妇带着Gaby从侧面逃走，而Illya将Solo扶着坐起。很多鲜血从Solo精致的西服上涌出，一向嬉皮笑脸的美国人此刻异常老实，Illya似乎能看出他的脸逐渐变得苍白。他试着捂住伤口，Napoleon Solo这样子让他害怕。

他确实害怕了，他害怕失去眼前这个男人。

“冷静点儿，Peril，我只是被打中了肩膀，死不了。”Solo看着Illya把领带解下来给他做简单的包扎，难以置信那个无坚不摧的大个子竟然在手指发颤。他禁不住诱惑，伸手抚摸那近在咫尺的脸庞。

这是属于人类的皮肤，有温度，Solo忍不住笑了起来，甚至还会变红。他直起身子，心想着也许最不恰当的时候，正是最恰当的时候。轻柔的吻落在半仿生人唇上，却似乎包含了跨越世间一切的爱意一般沉重而真挚。

“去救Gaby，然后我们一起回去。”

两双蓝眼睛对视了一会儿，Kuryakin起身迅速朝Vinciguerra们逃跑的方向追去。方才恼人的记忆变得清晰，Illya发现自己竟然相当了解这个地方。

他既有一些仿生人的特性和优势，又经受过KGB艰苦的训练。Alex虽然比他更仿生人一些，却因带着Gaby行动不便而在几个转角后出现在特工面前。但令Illya担心的是，Victoria并没有跟着自己的丈夫。

当清脆的鞋跟声重新响起时，Napoleon Solo正打算去追Illya。他很快就转过身，露出完美的笑容。

Victoria右手平稳地举着枪，像是在思考这个美国人为何还能露出笑容一样围着他走了几圈。她拿枪往旁边指了指，Solo就毫无抵抗地扔下了手枪。这令女仿生人有几分诧异，接着露出了玩味的笑容。

“我想身经百战的Solo先生可不是什么束手就擒的人。”

“只是为了表达我的诚意，Vinciguerra夫人。”说罢，Solo还夸张地行了个礼：“可否告知我，你们来地球的究竟为了什么吗？”

Victoria脸上的笑容依旧无法被看破：“我想没有人愿意只活四年，对吧？您今年多大，Solo先生？三十？三十一？您觉得您过得怎么样呢？在这满是放射尘的星球，日复一日地做着猎杀仿生人的工作，直到爱上我们其中的一个？”

“我现在理解那些女士的感受了，男士被问及年龄时也不会开心。我今年三十二岁。”Solo装作一副被冒犯的样子，但又摆摆手表示自己并不在意。他的小动作让Victoria的眼神犀利起来，生怕他会做出什么危险举动。不过Solo只是接着说：“我想这一点您说的没错，在地球的生活很无聊。我不喜欢猎杀仿生人的工作，可那别无选择。至于爱上Illya，那确实是我生命中最精彩、最美好的部分。我想我明白您的意思了，三十二年，我才找到可以称得上是我人生的真谛的那个人，而您只有四年。”

“您参见过地平线节吗？”

Solo摇摇头，他去殖民地的几次都没有赶上。那是新美国创造出的节日，听说热闹非凡。Victoria看上去像是在回忆，但她的手没松懈分毫。

“那几乎是整个宇宙中最盛大的节日，我一共参加过三次。不计其数的飞船都会从各自的殖民地回到新美国，人们狂欢、庆祝，仿佛能照亮整个宇宙的新型烟火安静地在黑暗中炸裂。第三次举行地平线节的时候，我突然想到，我见过如此壮丽的景色、掌握如此丰富的知识，这些东西却都要被带进坟墓——不，仿生人甚至没有坟墓。”

“而那些只知道役使我们的人类，却能坦然地享受我们仿生人创造出的一切。这是否公平呢，Solo先生？”

即便是巧舌如簧的Napoleon，此刻也找不出半个字来辩解。他深深地叹了口气：“看来我今天是难逃一死了，Victoria。我还有最后一个请求。”

“说出来，我也许会考虑成全你。”

“能给我一个吻吗？”

女仿生人挑高眉毛，接着歪头露出高深莫测的笑容。她握枪的手下移，毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。子弹在Solo反应过来之前就打中了他的腹部。Napoleon再度滑倒地上，却知道这是Victoria对他的请求给出的肯定回答。

“对不起，Solo先生，但您实在是太狡猾了，小心谨慎点儿总是好事。”

高跟鞋的响声逐渐向他逼近，Victoria的枪口抵住他的心脏，优雅地跪坐在他身边。Solo的手抚上女仿生人的脸，而它也盯着这个英俊的赏金猎人。

接吻的时候谁也没有闭上眼睛，唇齿缠绵的激情并没有传到两人眼中。

当Illya带着Gaby回来时，听见了又一声枪响。

“Cowboy！”

KGB特工几乎失去了所有的自控能力，他冲到离开时Solo的位置，后者正把Victoria的尸体拨到一边。Illya一眼就看到Solo腹部新的枪伤，他慌乱地翻出赏金猎人的联络器，交给Gaby。早前Teller博士有意隐瞒Illya的秘密，并没有叫其他人。

“见到你真好，Peril。”

半仿生人死死地压住伤口，蓝眼睛一如既往地让Solo挪不开视线。他抬手摸进兜里，拿出那个本想在晚上回宾馆时给他个惊喜的小东西——

那个Illya盯了半天的捕梦网。

只是无论是白色、蓝色的羽毛，还是串着廉价珠子的网和树枝围成的圈，都被染上了鲜红的血液。Solo觉得自己这次可能是命不久矣到已经 出现了幻觉，因为他觉得Illya像是快要哭了一样：“你这个傻瓜，Napoleon Solo！我不是告诉过你仿生人不会做梦吗？！”

“但是我会，等抓到足够多的我的美梦时，说不定你也会做梦。况且你不是完全的仿生人，Peril，你有一半是人类呢，而且肯定是很多的一半......”

“Solo！Solo......Napoleon......Napo......”

美国人只觉得自己的眼皮越来越重，这个地下室冷得要命。他很想睁开眼睛继续和Illya说话，但他的声音似乎越来越远。在彻底失去意识之前，他突然想到只有他妈妈才会叫他Napoleon......

Sanders和Oleg难得统一战线，美苏两国的情报局高官脸上是同样的阴沉。这样的表情就算是Napoleon Solo和Illya Kuryakin见了心里都得七上八下，可他们对面这位留着小胡子、戴着墨镜的男人却是镇定自若地往茶里加奶加糖。

英国人，Sanders和Oleg同时想到，是世界上最让人头疼的家伙。

“怎么样二位，考虑得如何？”

Oleg正如他的下属，是先沉不住气的那个：“Waverly，你这是在逼我们。”见状Sanders跟着点头帮腔：“如果你换个人我们还能接受，但Solo可不行，他是CIA最好的。”注意到苏联人的眼神，美国人又补上一句：“当然Kuryakin也是，是KGB最好的。”

Waverly喝了一口茶：“这难道不是很好吗？CIA失去Napoleon Solo，而KGB失去Illya Kuryakin，公平而又合理。”

Sanders和Oleg再一次陷入沉默，打从今天早上接到这个英国特工打来的电话，他们就知道没好事。猎杀枢纽6型仿生人的任务虽顺利完成，特工们却并非全身而退。Solo现在还躺在医院里，Gaby Teller被绑架也证明了Kuryakin办事不力。但最让两位上司生气的，就是自家特工竟然和对家特工搞到了一起。Oleg比Sanders还要郁闷，作为活蹦乱跳的那个，Kuryakin到现在还没回来报道。具可靠消息，他在医院里陪着Solo。

“你不要太过分，Waverly。”

这句话使得英国特工摘掉了墨镜，他拿出放在一旁椅子上的档案，Sanders和Oleg突然有了不好的预感。

“你们听说过U.N.C.L.E.吧，我大可直接写关于Solo和Kuryakin的调令，但是我们为什么不省略那一步呢？你看，Sanders，Napoleon Solo可没少给你惹麻烦。他走私古董和艺术品的事，传出去对你影响可不好。”注意到Sanders的脸色，他又转向Oleg：“至于Illya，你知道他其实不是完整的人类吧？在KGB的移情测试中造假，后果会怎么我也不知道。”

他等待了一阵，Sanders和Oleg又交换了一个眼神，最终二人只能点头。

Waverly露出胜利的微笑，戴上墨镜开始整理衣服。他站起来系好西装，将根本就没打开的文件放回手提箱中打算离开。Sanders沉着脸：“别怪我没提醒过你，Waverly，Solo和Kuryakin都不是什么省油的灯。”

英国人头也不回：“正因如此，他们才需要彼此。”

今天又是个难得的好天气。

Napoleon Solo睁开眼睛，看着窗边的捕梦网迷迷糊糊地想着。血并没有被完全洗掉，淡红色让这羽毛看上去不伦不类的。那些莹蓝色的小珠子在太阳下反射着光芒，Solo无法抑制地想到Illya的蓝眼睛。

“你可算醒了，Solo。”

Gaby的声音出现在病房门口，女孩看上去安然无恙。他露出笑容，但没看到Illya让他有几分沮丧。Solo一直让自己不去想他，可这太难了。

“Illya去写入职申请报告了，你和他的，还有我的。我们都要去U.N.C.L.E.了，反仿生人组织越来越嚣张，总得有人管管这些。Waverly去找你和他的上司要人了，那狡猾的老狐狸肯定会成功的。”

“等等，”Solo打断她：“我怎么有点儿跟不上你的节奏了？”

女孩翻了个白眼：“坏消息是你失业了，好消息是你的男朋友在给你找新工作。给我听好，Napoleon Solo，你要是敢对Illya Kuryakin一丁点儿不好，你就死定了！”

Solo脑子发懵，多半是因为那个“男朋友”。他以为在得知Illya的秘密后，这两个人可能会重拾关系。但实际上Gaby不止没有那样做，她还给Solo送上了祝福？幸福感几乎涨满Solo的胸腔，他快要不能呼吸了。

“你醒了。”

那个熟悉的、他期待已久的声音终于出现了。Illya穿着米黄色的夹克，眼底有淡淡的黑色。他站在门口，有Gaby在的地方他总是这般温驯。

“你们慢慢聊。”

Gaby识相地起身，却在走出病房后顽皮地一把将这个苏联大个子推到里面。Illya进来得有几分狼狈，看到Solo的笑容后他又脸红了。他搅着双手，在Solo的病床上坐下。当这个人睡着的时候他这样坐过无数次，但Solo一醒来、一睁开他那双眼睛露出微笑，Illya就心跳得飞快。

“我做了个梦，Peril。”

Solo说着，握住了他的手。Illya虽然没什么反应，却也没有挣脱。他的心跳渐渐平复下来，Napoleon Solo有这种让人安心的能力。

“我梦见我爱上了一个半仿生人，而他也爱我。”

“这听上去像是个美梦。”Illya评论道。

“绝对的。”

“它会是捕梦网上的第一个梦，”Illya看着那印第安的小玩意，莹蓝色的光似乎又折进了他的眼睛里：“美梦总是会成真。”

——END——


End file.
